


Banana Fish/ Buffy the Vampire slayer one shots

by Sparkle 94 (acpendra)



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Angel protecting teenagers he doesn't want to sleep with, Angelus being gross with multiple characters, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Spike being a bad influence on the Chinatown gang, Yut Lung & Xander friendship, most likely Dino lee brothers abuse, possibly Xander crushing on Ash, protective giles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acpendra/pseuds/Sparkle%2094
Summary: Banana Fish/ Buffy the Vampire slayer crossover one shots in honor of Halloween.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Lee Yut-Lung/Okumura Eiji, Lee Yut-Lung/Sing Soo-Ling, Sing Soo-Ling & Shorter Wong, crossover dynamics
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just pretend the BF anime takes place in the '90s instead of 2019. Which probably works better because BF 2019 was way behind in terms of technology.

Yut Lung lays on the stone gag in mouth as some blond girl hacks away at his would be consumer. He’s not sure whether to feel disappointed he’s still draw’s breath or annoyed at the blabbermouth in his face. 

“ Hey, you're the kid from the limo, I’d pretend to be shocked but truthfully my own parents would sacrifice me for a six pack and i’m not making either of us feel better” the slightly older boy with brown hair says awkwardly. 

The demon roars “ And Barney is not in an i Love you mood!” The boy picks up Yut Lung bridal style and rushes him out of the building.  
“ Are you alright? Miss?” asks a middle aged British gentleman, Yut Lung eyes him wearily as he rips the gag from his mouth. “ I'm fine, thank you” its best to play innocent until he knows more. 

“ Wait, you're a guy! I carried you out thinking you were a woman!” the loud one protests 

“ Very chivalrous of you” Yut Lung says sardonically “ Now if you’ll excuse me my brothers will be expecting contact” 

“ The brothers that tied you to a bloody altar” the British man gapes. 

“ Yeah I'm not getting a lot of warm family sentiment from those three” the boy remarks. 

These two are trying Yut Lungs patience but they did rescue him, so maybe he can make some allowances “ If you give me a ride, i’ll give you both hand jobs” he offers. There’s a long moment of absolute dead silence. 

Five minutes later and Your Lung is standing in the parlor of a stuffy British man.  
“ This is kidnapping!” The boy argues stamping his foot. 

“ I’m not letting a fifteen year old with a pennant for offering…. his services to strangers. traipse about Sunny dale” the man insists. 

“ I carried a hooker! Can boys even be whores?” the older boy gaps

“ Now do you have any other family” the British man asked 

“ That won’t sacrifice you to demons!” the boy added. 

“ Thank you Xander,” the British man rolls his eyes.  
Yut Lung stays silent. 

Then his face softens “ Now, I'm going to make some tea and we’re going to go over some basic house rules,Xander, why are you still here?” 

“ No! I want him to stay” Yut Lung still isn’t comfortable being alone with an older man. That Xander boy seems like the protector type.  
“ Alright” the man tells Yut Lung what he can and can't touch with Xander making little quips here and there. The British man seems annoyed but Yut Lung recognizes the older boy is just as uncomfortable and trying to lighten the situation. 

“ I’ll start with an introduction, I’m Rupert Giles”  
He doesn’t offer his name in return. 

“ You can have the bed, I'll take the couch” Giles nods. 

“ You don’t expect me to share the bed with you?” Yut Lung asked in amazement 

“ Whatever treatment you’ve received from adults in the past, is unorthodox and they should all be behind bars” Giles said cooly.

“ I have to get back, if my brothers have to come get me, they won’t be pleased” Yut Lung warns. 

“ The Lee family is part of the Chinese triad” Giles nods. “ They came to Sunny dale looking for some mystical artifact. The demon you were offered to, was supposed to reveal its location”  
“ Wait your mafia, we have to watch the Godfather!” Xander exclaimed  
Yut Lung is starting to think these two are completely insane…

“ We’ll be taking our little brother back now,” Wang Lung said with a smile. He arrived two days later as Yut Lung knew he would.  
Dismayed and chiding himself for hoping, Yut Lung starts forward only for Giles to step in front of him.

“ Do you have any idea who we are?” Wang asked cooly. 

“ I know exactly who you are,” Giles says coldly. “ You have about five minutes to get the bloody hell out of my house” his tone is low but his eyes promise serious harm if his brother fails to comply. His brothers men pull out their guns and Giles grabs the head of the Lee family. 

“ G man!” Xander gapes. 

“ Throw your guns down all of you and head out the door” Giles eyes are full of dark intent. Yut Lung is realizing he greatly underestimated the older man. 

“ Do as he says,” Wang Lung orders. “ I’ll go for the old man,” he adds in Cantanese. Yut Lung doesn’t react . 

His brother's men head out the door Giles slowly loses his grip on Wang Lung only for him to strike the older man in the gut and grab the gun on the floor “ Due to the inconvenience we’ll we’ll take the other one too. A handsome young boy, is sure to fetch 100 grand” 

Then he pulls the trigger, Yut Lung moves knocking Giles out of the bullet's path. 

“ You treacherous little whore!” Wang yells, grabbing him by the hair. 

Xander bashes the head of the family over the head with a lamp. “ I’m worth at least 200!” he quips. “ Hey you alright? You, G man?”  
“ Only bumps and bruises thanks to our mysterious guest” Giles remarks.

Yut Lung eyes his brother's conscious body and the gun not two inches away he grabs the gun and presses it to his brother's head. 

“ Hey you don’t want to do that!” Xander calls out 

“ Why not! Doesn’t he deserve it? Wasn’t he ready to sell you! He’d kill us without losing any sleep!” Yut Lung yelled 

“ I agree this terrible man does deserve it, but once you go down that path. It's very hard to quit” Giles said calmly. 

“ You don’t understand, they killed my mother! They took turns with her…..they” the tears start coming and he can't stop them.  
Xander goes completely silent.  
“ I don’t understand your exact circumstances but i’m begging you, don’t blacken your soul not for him, he’s not worth it” Giles says.  
“ Blacken my? You have no idea the things I've done. I’m scum, just a blood sucking Lee!” Yut Lung cries harder. 

“ I'm a Harris, we like our booze and hit our women. Sure I've done things my parents would do, but I've also done more things my family wouldn’t. Today you did something your brother would never do, but this right here is this something your brother would do?” Xander asked him 

Yut Lung pauses hand trembling. 

“ If you want to be like that fine, but don’t blame it on your blood. This is about you and who you want to be” Yut Lung looks at the gun and glances back at the two individuals watching him there’s nothing but understanding on both faces. 

“ I’ve done terrible things too, regrets that will weigh on me the rest of my life, but you can't let the past define you” Giles tells him sincerely.  
Yut Lung drops the gun and collapses into Giles arms breaking down “ It's alright i’ve got you, i’ve got you” the older man promises. 

The three males throw Wang Lung’s unconscious body out of the house at the feet of his stunned men. Then slam the door in their astonished faces.  
“ Wow! where did you learn to move like that, you're like a ninja!” Xander beamed 

“ You shouldn’t celebrate so early, Wang Lung will be back with lots more men” Yut Lung argues. He should have killed him, he should have ended the bastard but he was far too weak.

Xander joking face hardens “ If they lay one finger on you, they’ll have to deal with us” he promised there’s a knowing on his face and Yut Lung thinks back to his words at the altar. Maybe he can trust these two. 

“ My name is Yut Lung,” he says after a moment. 

“ I was just about to start calling you ninja hooker in my head” Xander admits. 

“ Really this whole time i had a name for you as well, Mr Baichi” 

“ Does that mean incredibly handsome?” Xander jokes. 

“ Certainly, introduce yourself like that to the next Chinese american girl you see” Yut Lung says with a straight face.  
Giles actually chuckles. 

“ I have a very distinct feeling you are setting me up” Xander remarks. “ But you made the stuffy British man laugh so i’ll let it go” he nods. 

“ I don’t think I made the right choice,” Yut Lung admits. 

“ We’ve all got our demons, and we’ll help you deal with yours,” Giles promises.  
“ Yeah we really need to give you a course on the Hell mouth, but first Godfather marathon, Godfather marathon!” Xander cheers. 

Yut Lung lets a genuine laugh at Giles look of utter exasperation yes these two are completely insane but somehow he's ok with that.


	2. Mentor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU where Spike was Ash's mentor instead of Blanca.

“ You were a niblet last time I saw you,” said a man who looked like Billy Idol. 

Ash glares at him as he takes a drag of his cigar trying to ignore the pain and resentment in his chest.  
“ I wasn’t planning on it, I was gonna muck about with the Mob fer a bit. Maybe cause a lil bit of chaos and kill some dangerous guys. Then you walked in eyes telling everyone in the room to get bent” the vampire grins at the memory. 

“ Spike….your full of shit!” Ash snaps 

“ I stuck around cleaning your wounds and I didn’t lick one drop and you think I didn’t care?” Spike said indignantly

“ Then why did you leave?” Ash asked, struggling to control the hope in his chest not wanting to be taken in by the black-hearted charmer before him.  
“ I couldn’t take you with me, you may have a drop of demon blood or two but the big besties of Sunny Hell would have had you for breakfast” Spike argues. “ You needed to stay here where you’d be King of the playground” 

“ If you care so much why did you let Yut Lung Lee hire you?” Ash demanded

“ I have a soft spot for broken beauties with sad dark eyes, honestly if he were just a bit older” Spike mused shamelessly.  
“ You are a bastard!” Ash spat

“ Hey I’d of asked him, I”m not bloody Angelus!” Spike said indignantly, reminding Ash why they had bonded. Spike too had been owned by a terrible person who took his soul.  
“What am I supposed to do leave him with those sodding yes men. He’s meeting Dino round the clock and he’s so bollocked I’m surprised he remembers what day it is” The vampire takes another puff of his cigar.

“ You helped Dino get Eiji!” Ash spits

“ How was I supposed to know you knew Vanilla boy?” Spike asks 

“ His name is Eiji” Ash snaps 

“ If you locked him and Sad Eyes in a room with a big bed, it may solve some of your problems” Spike commented  
“ Eiji hates Yut Lung!” Ash said furiously knowing that Spike was most likely trying to rile him up. Then again the other did tend to associate rage and anger with foreplay.  
“ I hated my sire, didn’t stop us from hitting the sheets, the only time he wasn’t a….oh who am I kidding he was still a complete wanker” Spike snarked. 

“ Please tell me you didn’t propose this insanity to Yut Lung” Ash groaned.  
“ He threw a full bottle of wine at me, pissy little bugger, he’s lucky I like him!” Spike huffed  
“ Does it not register Yut Lung wants Eiji dead, you bastard?” Ash demanded 

“ Yut Lung doesn’t know what he wants, he’s like a jigsaw puzzle only someone swallowed half the bloody pieces,” Spike says eloquently.  
“ And you are helping him try and kill Eiji!” Ash rages  
“ I’m evil remember” Spike emphasizes 

“ Ash?” calls a voice an eighteen -year- old boy with a baby face rushes into view.  
“ Ah if it isn’t the human Care Bear that’s got Sad Eye’s silk knickers in a twist” Spike comments.  
“ Says the asshole who bit my neck!” Eiji raged  
“ You even taste like Vanilla ice cream,” Spike smirks. 

Eiji points a gun at him  
“ Well, you got a pair, I'll give you that.” Then the vampire swiped the gun, bent it in half, and threw it at the boy's feet.  
Ash whisks Eiji behind him protectively. 

“ Look I didn’t come here to. Oh, who am I kidding? I expected a fight” Spike grins blocking a punch from Ash and landing his own blow the two of them exchange strikes back and forth until Spike manages to get Ash on the ground pinning him.  
“ Look here, you dumb bint I”m not the only one the old poof sent after Vanilla Boy here, he’s got friends straight from Hell” Spike warned.  
“ Demons here” Ash said wide-eyed…

“ That old poof is planning something. Sad Eyes wants to take him down but he’s not moving fast enough and that Wanker’s got quite a few years on him” Spike says as he sits on the sofa in the hideout.  
“ Could you please not smoke in the condo” Eiji sighed as he lights up.  
“ Oh, I’m sorry mum next time, I’ll wipe my feet before coming in the door” Spike sneered.  
“ Ignore him Eiji, he’s an asshole” Ash glared.  
“ So you’re really a vampire huh?” Eiji asked with awe  
“ Bright this one” Spike rolled his eyes “ The poof and his new friends invited Sad eyes to one of those demonic black markets,  
so I tagged along. Dino was particularly interested in some mystical amulet. He also bought some odd ring, gave me the creeps. The demons want to make a trade for some Banana fish”  
Ash goes pale at the thought.  
“ I need you and your yes men to get there first…

Ash and his guys arrive at the exact time Spike said only to be surrounded by Dino’s men. The vampire strolls out. The blond wanted to kick himself, he should have known better.  
“ Bastard!” Ash yelled.  
“ There’s been a change of plans,” the vampire said with a nod as Ash was chained up. His guys were also tied and gagged and separated into groups.  
“ I never should've trusted you!” Ash spat from the back seat struggling.  
“ And your what shocked and dismayed I’m evil remember,” Spike said.  
“ Still, I thought you cared,” Ash says quietly. 

Spike turns on the sex pistols. The van arrives at the compound and Ash is dragged roughly from the vehicle.  
“ Hey easy on the merchandise you wanker, think Golzine is going to be happy with cuts and bruises?” Spike tries to steady him and Ash angrily pushes at him.  
Five minutes later and Ash is being chained to the wall, again don’t these bastards have any creativity?  
“ Well done Mr. Spike” Dino gloats there’s a big amulet around his neck. 

“ I completed my end of the bargain, now give me what you promised,” Spike says  
Dino motions to his men who carry over a tiny cage what the hell? The door is open and a ten- year old boy with dark hair is dragged particularly from the cage it takes Ash a moment to register who it is. 

“ Yut Lung!” he gapes 

“ Ash you have to run Dino’s not taking you back he’s going to……!” Yut Lung is struck, knocking him back into the cage. The tiny door is slammed and the cage is covered by the thick cloth muffling his voice.  
Ash doesn’t even like him but he’s livid on the other boy’s behalf. 

“ Not what I was expecting,” said Spike casually his voice holds an edge. Then Golzine snaps his fingers and The vampire is grabbed by two green demons “ Get your sodding claws off me!” he yells as he’s dragged from the room.  
“ Sorry, but I don’t feel like giving the little Chinese cat-back” Dino smirked, stroking the ring on his finger.  
“ You bastard!” Ash roars  
“ Your Japanese boy will be better like this too”  
Ash feels sick to his stomach at the thought. 

“ Prepare him” Golzine orders Ash has his shirt ripped open and markings drawn on it by the demons. Golzine puts the amulet around his neck and as they start chanting. Ash, can feel himself floating out of his body then everything goes and flashy and he feels violently slammed into something large and fleshy. Ash catching his breath looks down at a pair of wrinkled hands across from him smirks his own youthful face. No Dino had his body, Dino had access to his 200 IQ and his invincibility and his youth! 

Dino rips the cloth off the cage and shoves the door open dragging Yut Lung out “ I like you more like this, Your cuter and easier to control” he comments.  
“ I’ll do whatever you want but don’t kill them” Yut Lung pleads.  
“ You’re going to do what I want regardless. I’m going to teach you to play with Ash’s Japanese boy, I’ll sell you as a pair” Dino gloated as he picks up a gun with Ash’s hand the other gripping Yut Lung.  
“ You’re going to watch me become Ash Lynx” 

“ That’s quite enough of that,” said a voice Ash and Dino turned to see Spike holding the head of one of the demons. He hurls the head at Dino’s arm knocking the gun directly out of his greasy hand.  
“ How did you?” Dino gaped  
“ That’s the thing about demons, these aren’t as strong as they bragged about being” Spike comments. Then Eiji comes into view with Sing, Cain, and Ash’s now free guys they were dragging a bound demon at gun-point. “ And I got some help from Vanilla boy and the gang” 

Then little Yut Lung kicks Dino and runs over swiping the keys from one of the guards. “ Get him!” Dino orders.  
Spike punches and kicks Yut Lung’s pursuers “ Spike!” he gasps  
“ Promised I’d be there ta protect you didn’t I?” the vampire calls before pounding another of Dino’s goons into the ground. The rest of the gang members also start tussling with Dino’s men.  
Yut Lung speeds over to Ash putting the key in the lock of his chains. He falls to the floor with a groan this body is weaker then he’s used to. It is not completely out of shape but the potbelly is getting in the way.  
“ Ash take Sad eyes and run!” the vampire calls out 

Before Ash can respond he finds himself nailed by his own fist.  
“ Ash!” Eiji cries him and Yut Lung ran over and started trying to help pull Ash to his feet. Dino advances on them “ This feels great! I’m younger, stronger, faster!” he grins.  
“ Your not Ash and you’ll never be Ash!” Yut Lung yelled  
Dino raises his fist only to be blocked by Ash

“ Even younger, your still picking on kids!” Ash comments before punching him in the stomach. He doesn’t go down due to Ash’s stamina training, it’s infuriating how all his lessons are benefiting the smug son of a bitch who watched him sweat! Ash goes another strike only for Dino to dodge his blow.  
“ Give up, I have your speed, strength and brains” As he says this he wraps his foot around Ash’s ankle and sends him toppling to the ground. “ You had it all but you never knew what to do with it!” Dino kicks Ash roughly. 

Eiji swings at him only to be blocked “ You gave it all up for a Japanese piece of ass!” The Mafia Don sends Eiji tumbling to the ground. Then advances on him, the ring on his finger glowing Yut Lung attacks his leg enough for the spell to miss its target.  
“ You little whore!” Dino spat trying to grab the smaller boy. Eiji wraps his hands around the man’s neck from behind.  
Ash rushes forward and tries to rip the amulet off his neck. “ Stay still you bastard!” Then Yut Lung jumps on top of Dino’s back “ Yut!” Sing yelled throwing a hairpin toward the smaller boy, he catches it in his left hand.  
Yut Lung pulls out one of his needles jamming it in the mafia don’s neck. Ash and Eiji get the amulet off his paralyzed neck right before he falls. 

“ Alright stubby you undo the ritual or Ash and I will start removing your fingers and toes” Spike remarks.  
The demon chants as Ash wears the amulet and once again he feels himself lifted through the air until he lands none too gently back in his own body.  
“ Ash!” Eiji runs forward and embraces him happily. Spike snaps the demon's neck. 

“ I had you pegged wrong Vanilla boy, you’re a bit of a firecracker,” Spike says approvingly.  
“ Please don’t join the Japanese boy’s fan club” Yut Lung complained  
“ Let’s get you back to normal ” Spike said pulling the ring off an unconscious Dino’s finger and sliding it on Yut Lung’s there’s a flash of light and the ten- year old boy is replaced by a teenager. “ I’m sorry for getting captured” Yut Lung hangs his head.  
“ Why didn’t you tell me you were making a power play against Dino, I would have helped” Spike reminds him  
“ One of my guys saw you with Ash, I thought you just using me like everyone else” Yut Lung confesses.  
“ Don’t do that to me again or I’ll pull your entrails out, got it?” Spike lectured the younger boy.  
Yut Lung nodded he turns to Ash “ I’m sorry, I let my jealousy blind me. I should have never been helping that pervert” he tone full of self- loathing. “ If you still want to kill me, you have every right” 

“ No one’s going to be killing you, stop with that melodramatic bollocks, you remind me of my sire” Spike informed him.  
“ I’m scum, I only know how to hate,” Yut Lung said.  
“ Bollocks your one of the most empathetic people here, even jealousy doesn’t stop you from wanting to protect Vanilla boys from the bad men of the world. I’m a soulless monster and you were all bleeding heart for me. You took Sing under your wing and today you fought for Ash and his Carebear. You’re just scared because as much as you crave affection you associate love with loss” Spike informed him.  
“ Its time to let the past go Sad Eyes, you got your revenge. You cann’t just go through life looking for new foes. I think its a fun time but, you got a soul. That life will break you, you need friends, not more enemies” Spike touches his hair softly. 

“ Speaking of enemies its time to end mine” Ash says. Yut Lung nods and puts another needle into Dino’s neck.  
After a second the old man stirs Ash points a gun at him “ How? Were you able to beat me without any of the things that made you Ash Lynx? How!” the pervert rages.  
“ I had others that were willing to fight with me” Ash said then he pulls the trigger and Dino’s brains splatter all over the floor…

Spike gets into his car.  
“ This is it then,” Yut Lung says silently 

“ I’m not abandoning you, Sad Eyes. Sunnydale is just way too dangerous. Besides, you’ve got to adapt to your new role as King of New York” the vampire adds proudly.

“ I don’t think I can do it” Yut Lung said quietly. 

“ I’ll help you” Sing pipes up reaching out a hand. “ Together we’ll repair Chinatown and clean up New York” he adds fiercely. 

“ You still want to help me after everything I did?” Yut Lung asks in surprise 

“ I’m also responsible for the feud between us. ” Sing says then he blushes lightly “ Besides i think your cool when your not a jealous drunk shithead”  
Yut Lung also flushes a bit as he looks at Sing. 

“ Hey, Dragon Fang you break his heart and I’ll rip yours out of your chest and gift wrap it” Spike threatens “ Cause, i’ll be back just gotta take care of some stuff back home” He turns to Eiji “ Same goes for you better be Prince Charming to Cinderella here” He hands Eiji a piece of paper with a number on it “ Here, you’ll need to call me about sex positions” 

“ I’m a virgin not stupid!” Eiji protests 

“ Bastard!” Ash scowls 

“ Just looking out for my boys” the vampire quips before driving off. 

Yut Lung snatches the number out of Eiji’s hand ‘ I’ll be taking that, you have any questions i’ll answer them” he adds. “ I’m willing to be generous for Ash’s sake” Then he turns and saunters away, Sing following after him with a chuckle. 

“ Should we be worried about how possessive those two are of each other?” Ash questioned aloud  
“No Ash, I think we should be fucking terrified” Eiji corrects him.  
The two of them look at each other in silent dread, then decide they’ve had more than enough worries for one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where Drucilla is maybe she dumped him like in cannon but he had some time to get over it. that's most likely why Spike left so he could get Dru well like in cannon. 
> 
> Maybe Spike is slightly nicer in this but in this AU he did help raise Ash. so I'd argue he learned to look back at the victim's sooner because he was caring for one. Also, even soulless Spike was the only vampire able to form actual bonds with humans. Even before the Chip, he got along with Joyce.   
> I do think Eiji would be way too fluffy for him and Spike would get a kick out for screwing with him lol! 
> 
> I changed things because Spike is way different from Blanca in the sense he understands love and wouldn't have to be persuaded to let Ash pursue it. He'd also be cheering Ash on for his rebellion against Dino and wouldn't want Ash to settle for being Dino's bugger boy as he'd see it.


	3. Milkshakes and Witches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a woman running from some trouble meets a friendly red-haired witch who she airs her troubles to.

She sees them big hulking men her husband’s guys she pulls her small son behind her and pulls out a gun “ Stay back!” she snaps 

“ Honey, what are you doing? The boss loves you” Ping argues 

“ Of course he loves me, I’m part of his image. His girl next door. You can tell my husband girls, turn into women. Then we no longer accept the bullshit!” she snaps, her toddler gasps. 

“ You got it better then a lot of wives in the business” Ping reminds her. 

“ We’re still calling it the business, are we? I’m so tired of my family being treated as an unexpected retirement investment!” she snapped 

“ Look, I’m trying to be nice here” Ping coaxes  
“ And if he didn’t tell you to be nice, you wouldn’t care about throwing me around. I know you were there that night with my husband. You helped kill the Vietnamese every member of the organization down to the last infant!” 

Ping grabs her arm “ Mama!” her child cries striking at the man's leg, but is brushed off. 

“ You wouldn’t understand what would a woman know about loyalty?” he sneered disarming her and grabbing her shoulder. 

“ Let me go!” she yelled striking him hard enough so he released his grip. 

“ What do you think you’re doing you jerk?” both of them look to see a red-haired woman striding toward them. “ When a nice lady says no, she doesn’t mean ooh grab me harder” 

“ This is none of your business American Bitch!” Ping retorts 

“ Hey! watch it there’s a kid present!” the women say’s 

“ I said mind your own business!” the man snaps the other men turn their guns on her. 

The Redheaded woman starts chanting and suddenly Ping pants are on fire he lets out a panicked cry and so does the other mafia guys they race away to extinguish their bums. 

The toddler giggles and Akira gapes. 

“ Oh don’t worry its just an illusion spell, I’m a good witch I swear. Well except that one time, I kinda fell off the wagon but I’ve been clean for three years now. I’m all Glinda now, exsect no bubble and the sparkle pink gown would be overkill” the redhead babbled. 

The woman start’s crying its been so long since someone had been nice to her. 

“ I know a little inside place in Sunny Dale. You look like you could use a listening ear and maybe the kid needs some apple juice” the women offers. 

Maybe she should have been more suspicious but over the years she learned to read a gaze and the eyes looking back at her maybe of been that of a veteran soldier but there was also a genuine warmth to them. 

She nods 

“ Great I’m Willow Rosenburg” she smiles warmly. 

“ I’m Akira Soo Ling and this is Wang Shu” the woman responds…

Little Wang happily drinks his apple juice, while Willow and Akira sit across from each other at the cozy little indoor Sunnydale cafe.  
“ So what brings you to Sunnydale you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. Its just not exactly the hottest vacation spot on the map, you know. Well, it kind of is since we’re located on the mouth of Hell but not in the touristy visit kinda way” Willow says. 

“ I’m trying to disappear someone from here offered to help me” Akira explained. 

“ You might want to be careful about that lots of people disappear in Sunnydale and not in a good way” the redhead adds. 

“ What am I supposed to do then?” Akira asked in dismay 

“ Right now drink this delicious chocolate milkshake” Willow motioned to it. 

Akira takes a sip “ Your right it is delicious, thank you” she adds. “ I don’t want to bother you with my problems” she adds. 

“ I’m made to be bothered, by all means, bother away,” Willow says then flushes “ Maybe I can help” 

“ But you have to know the problem, alright” Akira pauses “ I got married at eighteen, but I knew him since I was thirteen and he was twenty-three” 

Willow frowns. 

“ I went away to Japan and returned to New York five years later” Akira defends Sing.  
Willow just nods and motions for her to go on

“ I kept my promise, I turned into a Foxy lady and won his heart as I promised or so I thought. He was sweet and smart, and handsome but he was also the right-hand man of the head of the Chinese mafia.  
Dad and Uncle Ibe got into so many fights over my engagement. Dad was all for it so I could finally be a proper lady. I was a bit of a tomboy growing up and my Father was a bit ashamed of me. Even my name Akira happened because my father always wanted a boy. I was in love and I wanted to redeem myself so after four dates, I said yes.” Akira smiled at the memory. 

“ I bet your uncle was happy” Willow commented. 

“ Ibe was furious he never forgave the Chinese triad for giving him and his best friend a hard time when they first came to New York and he never trusted my husband. Since he was best friends with the head of the Lee Family who was sort of responsible for the death of his best friend’s lover” Akira explained 

“ That is yikes!” Willow admitted 

“ I should have listened to him. At first, I was happy, Sing treated me well but, whenever he got a call out the door. Family gatherings, my mother’s funeral, even his son’s birth, he always put the organization first” Akira paused. “ It is fairly normal according to the other Mafia wives we’d all joke about our husbands cheating on us with the organization. My husband went even further, he’d get sick calls, nightmare emergencies, wingman, caregiver, confidant whatever Yut Lung Lee needed” 

“ You think they were more than friends?” Willow inquires 

“ Now that I think about it, its a possibility. I wouldn’t have thought Sing would be the type then again, I never thought my uncle’s friend would like men” Akira sighs “ I don’t know, even if it was just platonic. It’s clear who came first in my husband’s heart and it was not me” she paused “ I told myself as long as he loved me, it was fine. He was devoted to his people, his community, like any good man” I honestly did grow used to sharing him, I accepted it. 

Willow leaned forward “ So did you ever meet this guy your husband was devoted too?” 

“ He paid for half my wedding, I had him over for dinner a few times” the other women responded. “ He played with Wang” she added. “ Sometimes...sometimes he’d say things,” Akira took a breath. “ Once, he laughed and said “ Akira the girl next door, little does she know their all-girls next door” 

Willow paused “ Sounds like a bit of a jerk” she states. 

“ He was, better than at sixteen from the stories I heard but he was always very cynical. My uncle’s friend coached me on how to deal with him. The worst part was Yut Lung was often right. Most, Mafia wives had a girl next door story, they all knew their husbands since they were young. Sometimes I wonder. Am I wearing his ring because I fit a certain image? Akira shakes her head to get rid of that thought. 

Willow nods and takes a sip “ I’m sure he loves you, sometimes it’s complicated, and you end up hurting the people you love a lot because of other stuff” there is a knowing look in her eyes and Akira wonders who she loved and hurt. The other girl thinks maybe later she’ll ask for Willow’s story. 

“It’s not the only cold truth Yut Lung gave me, he once told me I should take Wang and run unless I want my son to be a bitter killer, with a short life. He was so drunk he could bearly stand up not unusual for him. My husband got him to quit drinking at seventeen but he’d still binge occasionally” 

“ So when did you decide to take the bitter drunks advice?” Willow asked 

“ It took me a while, I was constantly making excuses while I helped launder my husbands’ money, kept my mouth shut to reporters, cops, I smiled at functions. I also learned how to get rid of bodies, how to wash the blood off his clothes and the carpets. Once some rival gang guy with a grudge against managed to sneak past the guards. He was looming over my son’s crib so I took a cast frying pat and I beat him with it until he stopped moving. Then I casually stepped over the corpse picked up my crying baby and breastfed him, while staring at his mangled corpse” Akira confesses. 

Willow looks at her with complete understanding “ I ripped a guy’s skin off once” she comments. 

“ I did stuff like that all the time, lying, killing it became normal by the age of twenty-two. I was young, wealthy, and in constant fear for my life” Akira downed the last of the milkshake. 

“ There was a breaky point I’m guessing” Willow inquires. 

“ Yut Lung Lee’s death he got gunned down by the Vietnamese Mafia some old grudge. That night, my husband didn’t say a word, he just got up and walked to the car took it, and didn’t turn up until one am in the morning two days later.  
Then, I read the morning paper the entire Vietnamese family gunned down including the kids. In that final moment, I snapped. I fought with my husband for the first time in years. How could he do that, what kind of example does that set for our kid? And he shouted things like honor blood for blood” she paused again. “ After that, every Mafia group was gunning for the three of us. I found a bomb strapped to a Christmas present mailed to my son. I’m just thankful there was something wrong with the detonator. I had to fight off a group of sales ladies buying a new dress” 

“Believe it or not I can relate,” Willow nodded. 

Then it hit me even if we survived this, my son was going to constantly be in danger, and eventually, he’d be the danger. I’m looking down at Yut Lung’s barely aged thirty corpse and I’m seeing my son’s future. So I ran and now I need someone who can get me and Wang new identities” 

“ You know I’m good with a computer, I could do a little hacking” Willow offers. 

“ Are you sure your not sent from the heavens?” Akira asks her in astonishment 

“ Come on I’ll see what I can do,” Willow says…

“ Your really cool ” Akira comments.

“ You should have met me in high school, I was the opposite of cool” Willow laughs 

“ I was a tomboy who liked to get dirty and kick balls around with the boys. I do, still like watching the  
football game sometimes and I go nuts when it comes to my team” Akira admitted, “ And I don’t like killing but I am fond of my gun collection” she added. 

“So our cultures both considered us uncool, their loss” Willow quipped. 

“ So what’s your story?” Akira asked 

“ I became addicted to magic and abused my girlfriend. Just when we were starting to patch things up, she was killed and I nearly destroyed the world” Willow states. 

“ Wow, I’m sorry that’s rough,” the other women feel’s sympathy for her. 

“ I’m not going to lie, I still miss her It’s like someone dug a hole in my chest and scooped out all the fun bits,” Willow says quietly. 

The two women look at each other and then Ping and his guys knock the door down “ Fire!” he yells 

“ No!” Akira throws herself in front of Willow 

“ Hold fire!” yells a tall suave looking guy. 

“ Da da!” Yells Wang happily toddling over to him. 

“ Just let us go, Sing” Akira said. 

“ You and Wang are all I have left,” says the man quietly “ I know I made mistakes Aki but isn’t there some way we can work it out?” 

“ You wanted this life, the respect, the power the blood never bothered you. I’m not the same, I didn’t grow up in the gangs. I grew up in a small town” Akira’s eyes start to water “ Were you always like this and I was just too naive to notice or did you change?” she gulps 

“ Aki” Sing says softly 

“It’s not about us Sing,” Akira says fighting back her tears now was not the time for them. “ I won’t allow him to grow up bloodstained and angry like his parents. I won’t allow him to turn out like us” 

Sing looks at the happy toddler bouncing in his lap and realization clouds his face. “ I told myself I’d never hurt either of you no matter how much blood I spilled. What have I done?” he asked 

“ You can still make it right” Willow pipes up “ I know, it’s hard losing the women you love but if its what she wants. You have to let her go” the witch says. 

“ Its what Yut Lung would have wanted” Akira tells him 

Sing starts crying, tears pour down his face while his men respectfully look away. Raw heaving sobs continue to pour forth from him. 

Willow wraps her arms around him “ I know, I know, you wanted to make them pay for putting holes in him. You didn’t mean to hurt anyone, you just hurt so bad” the redhead soothes…

“ Willow and I removed all traces of you and Wang. The other families will never find you” Sing says casually.  
Akira reads her fake ID “ Tara Haijme ” she reads then sees’s the reaction of Willow. 

“ Tara, that’s her name the women you loved, are you sure you’re ok giving me this?” Akira asked 

“ Tara would want you to have It,” Willow said “ I don’t know what the second part is?” she admits. 

“ Its means beginning” Sing interjected smiling at Akira softly. She throws her arms around him and kisses him deeply. 

“ I’m going to miss you” her husband says. “ I’m not going to see Wang grow up” 

“ It’s better this way but I am sorry” Akira feels a bit guilty. 

Then she turns to Willow “ Thank you for everything” she pulls her into a hug. “It’s sad we just met and now we have to say goodbye, maybe we’ll have more time in the next life” Akira lets her go. 

“ I’ll look forward to that” Willow agrees. Akira looks over at Sing who’s kissing his son on the forehead one last time. Then reaches out her hand for Wang to take and starts in the direction of the airport ready to start her new beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely cannot stand Sing x Akira in cannon because Yoshida paints it as this perfect relationship that's completely untroubled by all the violence and blood of the Lee family. This completely goes against her own cannon where even Jessica got dragged into Mafia stuff just by virtue of being Max's wife. You're telling me Akira the wife of Yut Lung's right-hand guy got to live in an idyllic obvious little bubble. We get a whole series that claims Eiji can't be with Ash because it's too dangerous but the girl next door is now perfectly safe? 
> 
> Also, I really believe Akira always came second to Yut Lung because its Yut Lung he'd break his own wrist to have Sing pay him more attention than her.   
>  But even though I think the relationship makes no sense it was wasted potential because Akira is actually interesting and her marrying into the Mafia could have been a platform to flesh out both her and the utter corruption of the Lee's as an organization. 
> 
> it was going to be Akira and Faith but it ended up being Willow instead it worked out better though because paralells between her and Sing work better.


	4. Beware the Nice ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instead of Fox Dino hires a different predator to bring him Ash a decision him and everyone involved quickly come to regret.

Angelus walks into Lee Manor whistling still covered in blood he’s wearing a green neck scarf. the hushed voices of the two teenage boys seated on the sofa fade to silence. 

“ Now you boys wouldn’t happen to be plotting would you, I wouldn't want to wake up tied to the bed with someone holding lighter fluid over me. Though it was a good effort, Yue. Even you did just exceed at pissing me off” Angelus added cheerfully. 

“ You know what they say, third times the charm” Yut Lung’s tone is deceptively pleasant. “ I’m guessing by your new accessory Papa Dino is no more” 

“ The old man was so annoying, Capture Ash Lynx blah blah blah I understand being obsessed with a blond superhero but if your not good at breaking people hand the whip to someone who knows how to use it,” Angelus said with annoyance. “ Don’t get me wrong some of his ideas were good but the execution D minus for effort.” 

They’ve been holding each other he can smell it on them how adorable he’s glad he decided to keep Sing around after all. The two of them are much more fun as a set. 

“ Shit you‘re in a good mood that’s never good” Sing looks uneasy. 

Angelus plants himself between the two of them and stretches himself out one hand by each of their shoulders. “ Go to channel eight” this is directed at Sing The fourteen-year-old picks up the remote and flips the tv on. 

Yut Lung has already started on the wine like a good little sixteen-year-old alcoholic. Angelus has contemplated getting rid of every bottle in the mansion just to see him go through withdrawal symptoms but has decided it’s not worth the risk of the kid possibly dying. Besides he’s got a million other ways to make him suffer.  
“ The Christen killer seems to have struck again the body of a blond eighteen-year-old boy crucified and turned upside down as a clear mockery of the Christen Faith” 

Yut Lung scoffs “ What does this have to do with anything?” 

“ Keep watching Yuey,” Angelus says in a cheerful voice. 

“ the boy has been identified as Ash Lynx former gang leader” 

Angelus looks over Sing’s face pales and Yut Lung’s face is clouded disbelief. The vampire shuts the tv off. “ Guess who finally bagged a Lynx” he gloats. 

“ No, he’s not really dead…..he’s just playing a trick” Yut Lung mumbles standing up “ That’s just some random boy you picked up off the streets” 

Angelus fixes a look of false sympathy on his face “ No I’m afraid it’s not” He grabs Yut Lung’s elbow and turns him so he’s forced to meet his eyes. “ Cinderella is never going to the ball again” then he pulls out one green eye from his pocket. 

The head of the Lee family crumples to the floor a high-pitched anguished sound emerges from his throat. Angelus drinks the sight in deeply its hard to get a satisfying reaction from the kid. So when he hits that sweet spot it is euphoric.

“ Kill me” it’s not even screamed just a weak plea for mercy from a severely depressed teenage boy. 

“ Nah! you don’t get to die” Angelus tilts his chin up so he’s looking up at him like some sort of God. Its fitting Angelus does control his fate. “ I don’t get why your so eager to go, you’d just burn in Hell for an eternity” truthfully Angelus isn’t sure of that considering the Chinese have a different belief system someone up there might decide reincarnation is more fitting for this wreck of a boy which would undo all his hard work.  
Now to deliver the finishing blow “ Like, Ash is” 

Yut Lung runs out of the room chocking back sobs with anyone else Angelus would think he broke them but the boy had surprised him before.  
Even posing Blanca’s dead body in a reenactment of Judas’s suicide and offering his actual bloody heart to Yut Lung hadn’t been the devastating blow he thought it would be. Sure the kid was upset judging by his attempted seduce and burn him alive attempt but Angelus had aimed for curl up and whimper, not revenge. 

“Just leave him alone you shit!” Sing lost his temper 

“I normally don’t finish other’s art projects but his face is poetry and that body is an unfinished canvas. I’m going to craft the sloppy mess they left behind into something agonizingly beautiful” Angelus gloats “ A little side project while I wait to start working on my passion project” 

“ Who’s your passion project” Sing asks 

Ah, Sing hitting on what truly matters, Angelus thinks with some fondness. “Let’s have some fun, you're going to introduce me to Ash’s group,” the vampire says instead. 

“ What the hell makes you think I’d do that?” Sing demands 

Angelus just turns and walks up the stairs and up to the bedroom.” Oh Yuey come out and play!” he says in a sing-song voice Sing shot out dragon fang honestly what a ridiculously childish name, Angelus dodged his weapon with a laugh. He can hear Yut lung’s sharp breaths on the other side of the door before he opens it the kids hugging his knees in the middle of that big bed. Hair half out of his braid. Angelus stalks over and runs a hand over the boy’s leg feeling a slight tremble. Angelus contemplates Does he want to feel him up just to show he can or leave burns on the tender skin of those legs? 

“ Haven’t you tormented me enough?” it's almost a whisper 

“ Hey blame Sing, for choosing Eiji over you again” 

“ You bastard! That’s not what’s happening!” Sing protested he’s caught up and he lands a punch on Angelus the vampire blocks and tosses him to the floor. Angulus slides a hand into his pocket. “ I’ll do it, I’ll do it just leave him alone!” the younger boy pleads. 

“Really, Sing I had the lighter ready and everything. He’s so fickle” Angelus complained to Yut Lung “ Ah well we’ll play another day” he promises. The vampire blows the boy on the bed a kiss as he leaves with Sing he turns to Yut Lung’s bodyguards “ Watch him make sure he doesn’t die” they nod their human faces vamping out…

“I kinda miss how he was before, trying not to be clingy while wanting to grab onto me, so desperate” Angelus smirks. The two of them are standing on the New York subway. 

“ You love the sound of your own voice” Sing observes. 

“I was trapped by that nauseating soul, for years. It had me rescuing puppies, puppies! I used to nail those to people’s doors. Think Yut Lung would be upset if I nailed a dog to his door?” Angelus asked  
“ You are asking me for ways to torment my leader?” Sing demanded incredulously  
“ Oh right you have a crush don’t you” Angelus laughed. “ I keep forgetting that cause of the whole betrayal thing”  
“ He was the one working with Dino my cousin’s murderer” Sing argued

“ You think Yue wasn’t plotting against him?” Angelus chuckled “ Maybe that’s why I like you two. Years of do-gooder pep rallies and the constant we help the helpless rah rah rah. And your all hell with it! Your still both gooey in the middle but I’m going to fix that” he promises, vamping out and advancing on one of the homeless people near the back. He had after all missed breakfast. 

Sing was looking rather pale by the time he got off the subway Angelus fixed his leather jacket “ I look good right, no blood on the mouth?” he asked “ Now remember only good things or I’ll be paying your pretty cousin Nadia a visit. Maybe I’ll grab of a few your guys as a midday snack” ...

“ We don’t talk to the police” they’ve been incredibly unhelpful,” says the handsome blond man before him who must be Max Lobo. He looks haggard and worn Angelus is pleased with how big an effect his actions have had on the group. 

“ I’m a private detective” Angelus pulls out one of the Angel Investigations business cards he’d stolen. “ Sing told me you might need some help catching this mad artist” 

“ You mean sicko with a god complex” Ibe retorts. 

Sing laughs, he'll pay for that later Angelus thinks. He’s about to draw on some of his Angel speeches the soul makes him act like such a….His thoughts are frozen at the sight of a baby faced nineteen years old with an athletic build and big eyes. This must be Ash’s, Eiji the one he was sorry for not being able to protect. “ I’m sorry, I’m not usually up this late” his voice is hoarse and his eyes are red-rimmed. 

“ This is detective Angel he’s a friend of Sing’s,” Ibe says.  
“ Oh, I’ll make you some tea,” The boy says quickly hurrying to the kitchen and starting up the pot. “ Its the least, I can do for a friend of Sings” 

“ Some tea would be nice” Angelus comments. Eiji prepares tea for all three of them. 

“ My condolences about your lover” the vampire lies. 

“ Thank you, Ash had his flaws but...he didn’t deserve” Eiji pauses 

“ I want to bring this man to justice but I need your help. Can you describe everything you saw that night every detail?” Angelus says in a smooth professional voice. 

Eiji recites in a dull tone how he found Ash’s body its secretly quite fun for Angelus pretending he was unclear and asking for him to repeat himself, demanding more gory details. 

“ that’s enough Ibe,” says harshly noting Eiji’s face. 

“ Its necessary for the investigation” Angelus replies “ Its best to pry while every detail is fresh in his mind” he wants to laugh at how easily Eiji defends him as he continues tugging at the fraying threads of the boy’s grief. After the questioning Angelus leaves them the card and promises to keep in touch. 

Eiji is sickeningly good, putting his feels on the backburner for the sake of others. He reeks of insecurity and doubt and despite his grief, there’s still a sparkle of naive hope in him. Also, something tells him the boys never been touched, considering Ash’s hang-ups about sex. Angelus normally finds these things not so appealing in boys but there’s such a girlish feel to this boy despite his athleticism that Angelus finds himself wanting to ruin and consume him. The way he would Drucilla or Buffy and the way the gangs in New York latch onto him like lost puppies. Angelus likes the idea of snuffing out the little light they’ve found in the dark world they live in. “ Wait here, Sing I’ve got to get something from the store”...

“ You shouldn’t get too attached to that” Sing comments as Yut Lung snuggles the kitten on his lap. the boy’s laughing at the little licks from the sandpaper tongue Angelus scoops up the kitten which cries out in terror and snaps its little neck. “ Why did you?” the boy yells

“ Present for your enemy Eiji” Angelus commented.  
“ But it didn’t have anything to do with it!” Yut Lung argues  
“ Neither did your brother’s children” Angelus returned. “It’s fun to kill defenseless things that can’t fight back right Yue?” he taunts stroking the dead kitten…

Angelus shoves Yut Lung down and receives a dark look “ Your not still mad about the little furball” he taunts. The boy remains silent 

“ I’m sure you’ll add it to your list of things to avenge. Angelus runs his tongue along the boy’s wrist contemplatively. “ That’s the problem with you Eastern type everything has to be avenged or its dishonor” the vampire mocks brushing the boy’s neck lightly with his mouth. 

“ If your smart you’ll kill me now” Yut Lung warns. 

“ But your so cute and helpless” Angelus lifts the quipo slowly and runs his tongue along Yut Lung’s thigh he vamps out and bites down a cry escapes the boy under him. He licks the blood savoring the taste god its been too long. Yut Lung’s silent hatred makes it sweeter.  
Then the phone rings “ Yes!” he snaps  
“ Angel I….m... sorry….for…” the shaky voice on the other end is music to his ears.  
“ Eji what’s wrong?” he fakes concern  
“ Someone nailed a...a kitten to my door” the Japanese boy managed to get out. 

“ Where are you” Angelus clamps a hand on Yut Lung’s ankle just missing as the boy rolls off the bed and makes a break for it.  
“ I’m staying with a friend,” Eiji says.  
“ Alright, I’ll be there first thing tomorrow night at eight” Angelus slams down the phone. “ So you're in the mood to play tonight are you Yuey?”  
the vampire walks into the hall scenting the air “ Alright, let's play hide and seek” he starts walking the halls “ 1, 2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9” he stops in front of the bathroom door the scent of blood and fear so strong he can almost taste it “ 10” he whisks the door open only to get shoved backward by a long-haired boy into a bathtub of holy water!... 

It took Angelous a whole day to heal with the damage a whole day. He had to reschedule with his masterpiece and by that time Yut Lung was long gone. How the hell he managed to slip by his former vampiric bodyguards the former Scourge of Europe had no clue. Sing seemed to have not come back as well which meant those two had planned this. Angelus bet his little boyfriend smuggled him the holy water. When he got his hands on them both ... 

“ So you think it’s the same guy who killed your boyfriend?” Angelus asked 

“ What other fucker could it be!” Eiji snapped “ Sorry” 

“It’s ok you’ve had a bad night. Eiji, I get the impression you're not telling me everything. Do you others to get hurt because you failed to cooperate?” Angelus asked 

“ Papa Dino, he didn’t like Ash. We think he may have hired someone to get rid of all of us” Eiji interjects. 

Yes me, Angelus thinks to himself not that it went well for the Godfather wannabe or his cohorts. “ Is there anyone else who may wish you harm?” Angelus asked  
“ Yut Lung Lee,” Eiji says. 

“ Isn’t Hau Lee the current head of the Lee clan?” Angelus asked with phony surprise 

“ They have a secret seventh brother” Eiji makes a face. 

“ I take it your not fond of him” So the feud goes both ways. 

“ Even so he’s been silent for weeks” Eiji comments “ And what happened last night. He’s cruel but even he wouldn’t do something like that”  
Angelus asks a few more questions “ Dam is it nine already” he commented. 

“ How about I make you some dinner? It's the least I can do” Eiji offers. 

“ You are not looking to break any stereotypes ” Angelus teased. 

“ I can still spit in your meal” Eiji jokes.  
While dining on fish and vegetables the two converse. 

“ So what you do besides catch scary serial killers?” Eiji asked  
“ I like ballet, I draw, I read, love the classics” Angelus admits. “ You” though he already knows photography and pole vaulting. He’s done his research or rather Yut Lung did and was always ready to complain about Eiji Okumura. 

Eiji’s face crumples and he starts crying right there on the table. Angelus pulls him into a hug  
“ Thank….you…..I’m sorry...i” Eiji breaks off. “ Ash, he also loved the classics ” 

“ its, fine let it all out’ The vampire soothing I can't believe I’m saying this cheesy crap, you better be worth it Angelus thought. “ I understand what you’re going through…..I lost my whole family to a killer” Yes, me I ripped their throats out. 

Eiji’s horrified expression makes Angelus struggle to control himself.  
“ I’m so sorry, is that why you became a detective?” Eiji asked 

“ I’m not a good person Eiji, I’ve done terrible things to deal with my grief” Angelus channels the soul and broods.

“ You're not a bad person,” Eiji tells him softly but with conviction.  
“ You should stay away from me” Angelus gets up and leaves the house smirking when he’s out of view… 

The vampire sits across from the round-faced Japanese boy. The boy has circles under his eyes and the expression on his face resembles that of a lost puppy rather than that of a human. After weeks of ghosting him, dodging his calls Angelus has pulled I don’t want to but now I’m going to tell you the absolute truth ruse. He agreed to meet with Eiji to clear things up and damn he should win an Oscar. 

In the meantime, he’s been trying to find his slippery teenage duo. He knows Yut Lung has safe houses all over New York due to his family’s activities well-stocked with weapons, medical and most likely staff furthermore absolutely no invitation inside. Last time he had the advantage of being invited in while attending a meeting with Golzine. Yut Lung had been low key furious when he found out about the vampire thing and how Dino had knowingly let one into his home. He can’t even use Sings guys because they appear to have disappeared as well. 

“ First mafia and trafficking now demons! The worlds turning darker every time I turn around” there’s bitterness in his young voice. “ And without Ash….” he gulps and tears start to pour from his eyes. “ I’m so….r...r..y i”  
“ He meant a lot to you it's understandable you miss him” Angelus takes his hand “ And I’m going to help find whoever killed Ash” he vowed. “ For now I hear the gooseberry pie is to die for” 

Eiji opens his mouth but the two of them are interrupted by two Asian men wheeling in a dinner cart. They were young clean-cut and wearing waiter uniforms. “ Order of flaymonyong?” one of them asked  
“ I’m sorry you have the wrong table, we haven’t even ordered yet,” Eiji says.  
One of the men reaches for the silver dish lid the vampire feels annoyed “ Look he said you had the wrong table so why…….” 

The guys whisked the lid off to reveal a flamethrower. Eiji knocks the vampire out of the way the blast just misses them. The other waiters rush forward also Chinese he notices. Two of them tackle Eiji pinning him to the ground he trashes and bucks. The guy with the flamethrower fires it up again but this time the vampire is ready throwing his shoulder against the fragile human as hard as possible. The sound of something snapping makes him grin.  
The other Chinese men advance the vampire beckons them forward.  
“ So how much were you Bruce Lee wannabees paid to die?” he taunts 

Two of them pull out their super soaker guns and aim holy water! Angelus snarls with rage and pain his shoulder sizzling.  
“ Angel, Eiji’s managed to get free and takes the other blasts for him getting utterly soaked.  
The vampire reaches past him for the hand which he crashes then grabbing the pained man uses him to smack into the other guy knocking them both down.  
Then he swipes a knife from the table and does three quick slices and two neck snaps.  
“ Why doesn’t that bastard leave me alone? Ash is gone! What does he want?” Eiji yells  
“ Go in the kitchen and call Ibe and Max to come and get you” The vampire orders.  
“ I’m going to make sure that’s all of them” he added.  
Eiji opens his mouth  
“ Go!” Angelus snarls.  
Once Eiji is gone the vampire pulls one of the dead men’s cell phones out of his pocket. He calms and puts Eijji in a taxi promising to continue this tomorrow... 

The phone starts ringing, just as he arrives outside his fancy new apartment. 

“ Gao?” a soft-spoken young voice comes through. 

“ Hello, Angel investigations home of the no fun do-gooders” The vampire smirks.

The sharp exhale on the other end was worth it “ You survived” the boy says calmly. Angelus hears Sings outraged cry in the background. 

“ Yut Lung Lee, I’m not gay but that voice of yours does things to me,” the vampire said obnoxiously. “ The rest of you isn’t too far from my fantasies either” 

“ Funny, you appear in my fantasies most often as a charred corpse or a stain on the street” Yut Lung said with false sweetness.  
“ That bastard better keep you out of his fantasies!” Sing again.  
“ Yue, I’m glad you called” the vampire exclaims “ I need some of your venom spewing cynicism” he pauses “ Three hours with the Japanese boy scout. I swear, I saved Ash from picket fence purgatory!” he complained  
“You don’t get to say his name, Angelus!” Yut Lung spat 

“ Go back to LA to Sunny whatever or even go pillage in the Caribbean Islands. Leave Ash’s Japanese boy alone and leave New York, this is your last warning” Yut Lung’s voice is cold.

Angelus laughs “ Your so obsessed with him you’d try to protect someone you can't stand because he’s the last piece of Ash you have left. God you're delightfully pathetic”  
“ Maybe but I will average Ash Lynx” Yut Lungs tone is ice  
“ Yuey you got damseled by the New York underworld's favorite hostage.” the vampire said with contempt. “ By all means take your best shot, I love a good Comedy.”  
“ How are your burns?” Yut Lung taunts 

“ I’ll let you know as I’m slowly taking my revenge,” Angelus says smoothly. 

“ You think you can do anything to me that hasn’t already been done,” Yut Lung says sardonically. 

“It’s not the act, its all in the performance.” He pauses “I could trail burns down those wanton thighs of yours or maybe I’ll be nice enough to respect the ancient Chinese tradition of footbinding. I like the idea of mutilating those pretty feet of yours.”

Then he hung up and reaches for a pile of rough sketches he’d been working on. “ Your leading man is dead so your mine for the taking, the both of you” he pauses “ First which one of your friends do I kill next” he closes his eyes and selects one of his pictures. Then he hears footsteps turning around he sees a dark-haired woman.  
“ Hello, Dru” Angelus grinned.  
“ Do it, Daddy! Make the envious Moon weep until he no longer glows. He’ll taste of fresh lemons and pomegranates” Drucilla says excitedly. 

“ Oh i’ll get to our succulent femmefatale eventually now I’m focused on another. Now let’s see who I can nab for dinner” his face vamps out... 

“ Another dead end,” Eiji says looking exhausted The two of them combing through the crime photos. It’s not his finest work Angelus admits but he’s still proud of it. Then there’s a knock on the door Angel opens to reveal a man with red hair.  
“ Charlie?” Eiji says then the color drains from his face at the man’s expression “ No no not anymore I can’t take it!” he insists.  
“ I’m sorry Eiji,” Charlie says...

“ He always believed in me he used to say I could be a little more selfish,” Eiji says in a dry whisper. “ I was never the type to go for things but Ibe always…..how many more” 

The boy doesn’t talk much after that during their outing which suits Angelus fine he’s not after the boy for his stimulating conversation skills.  
The excuse was he wanted to cheer Eiji up but honestly, its because Drucilla told him “the Moon was angry and stick and straw houses would fall” So Angelus is not surprised to see his house blown to rubble in a fiery explosion nor is he surprised to see three of Yut Lung’s men armed with stakes in case his vampire healing spared him said fiery death. They were here to finish the job. They took one look at healthy alive smiling Angelus and ran for it, unfortunately, he’s with Eiji so he can't rip off their limbs and mail them back to their leaders. 

Eiji looks at him after a long thoughtful moment of silence“ I’m sorry you got dragged into this, I’m dropping the case”  
“ What?” Angelus demanded  
“It’s too dangerous for you to be around me, here’s some money for a hotel I’m sorry!” Eiji leaves.  
Dam it that brat ruined his plans Angelus is furious. He’s interrupted by humming he turns to see Drucilla “ Shhhh Miss Edith Daddy is very cross” the vampire chides her doll.  
“ Come on Dru let's grab a bite in Chinatown ” Angelus vamps out…

Angelus gets a call from Eiji two days later “ Angel, Yut Lung contacted me he says he’s got evidence on who killed Ash. He wants to meet in Central Park” 

Angelus grins “ You think it's a trap?” Well, it is but not for Eiji. The little whore is using himself as bait, but if Angelus plays his cards right then he should be able to grab Yut Lung and use him as a hostage to get an invite from Sing. Of course, there’s still Eiji to worry about. Then Angelus comes up with a solution. 

“ I need you to come with me just in case, please” Eiji pleads. 

“ Of course” Angelus hangs up the phone and turns to Drucilla “ What do you say Dru ready to go to the park?”...

“ You made it,” Yut Lung says standing there. 

If Eiji is soft cuddles in the morning Yut Lung is the dirty polaroid stashed secretly in a man’s drawer Angelus muses. Ash may not have been drawn to him like Eiji but the vampire bets he still a small hold on the boy. Yut Lung is all dressed up when they meet him makeup applied, hair done up its like he wants to be taken. It's like he’s living breathing art even his movements are fluid, every step a light tease. 

Still, Angelus is going to bind those feet, the air of challenge in those delicate movements gets under his skin. 

“ I was worried I’d have to draw you a map” a taunt on those red lips. 

“ No tricks Yut Lung where’s the evidence?” Eiji asks 

“ Right here” Yut Lung takes out a gun and puts bullet after bullet into Angelus. The vampire crazed with pain doesn’t realize he’s backing up into a tree until he hits it a familiar sharp object sails towards him and the vampire finds himself wrapped up in strings a familiar sharp object penetrating his stomach. Sing swings down from the branches. 

“ You think you got me, oh Dru!” he calls the vampiress bursts from her four hours ago hiding spot and grabs Yut Lung pressing her nails to his throat.  
“ Aaand he doesn’t make it to first base” Angelus taunts. " Though he has been around the field a few times" 

“Another one!” Sing exclaims 

“ Sing kill him!” Yut Lung ordered.

Drucilla smiled “ Shhhh you used to be a dolly made of sugar to hide the taste of arsenic when you kissed the lizards. You burned the wicked Dragons. Even though you were too late to save the princess before they made her all red.” 

Yut Lung gapes at her “ How do you know?” 

Drucilla strokes his hair softly and for a moment she seems almost lucid“ My mummy is dead too, daddy name with his teeth like needles. The wolf came to the door but he dressed in the skin of a priest.” she laughs “ We’ll make you all red too. You don’t have to smile when Daddy makes you part you’re legs. We’ll be brides together, I'll carry you under the stars” She promises. 

“ Like hell, you will!” Sing exclaimed 

Drucilla looks at him and laughs “ Hades and Persephone will ride off with the Moon. The mountain Lion crushed beneath their feet.” she taunts. 

“ Isn’t she wonderful? this is Drucilla my masterpiece” Angelus brags. 

“ You mean she used to be human” Sing said in horror. 

“ And sane and pure and oh so good. She was going to be a nun and declare her vows to God” Angelus said mockingly. 

“ You hurt her, you broke her, you took her dam sanity” Yut Lung looks like he wants to rip the vampires’ eyes out with his bare nails. 

“ I was going to do the same to you both” Angelus croons. 

“ I won’t let that happen,” says Eiji pointing a gun at Drucilla. 

“ Daddy who is this?” Drucilla asked in confusion

“ Just Eiji he was the other one I was focused on” Angelus wants to get on with things.  
“ I can’t see you ” Then Drucilla had a look of realization and lunges for Eiji. the boy fires a gun straight through her head which doesn’t kill her but causes her to scream. Sing moves and shoves a stake through her heart. 

“ Not supposed to be here …..” then she turns to dust. 

Angelus feels her loss not the loss of a man for his lover but an artist for his greatest work. Angelus breaks through Sing’s flimsy strings furiously.  
Yut Lung attacks Angelus pins his wrists “ Tonight doesn’t seem to be working out for you Yuey maybe if I give you a rousing cheer!” then he groans as a bullet pieces his chest. Yut Lung slips a needle under his skin and Angelus feels his body flop to the ground. 

Then he sees the smoking gun. “ Eiji how could you, I thought we were friends”  
Eiji flashes him, his middle finger. 

“ Congratulations you finally caught on after what a month” Angelus sneered. 

“ Why couldn’t you have paralyzed his mouth too Yue?” Sing groans 

“ He needed to have some awareness, for personal satisfaction,” Yut Lung says. “ I’ve contacted the Council we have a few minutes” 

“ Even when taking out someone for the safety of the community you can’t stop being a sadistic bastard” Eiji complained. 

“ He was going to give me locus feet” Yut Lung argued. 

“ You fucking bastard!” Sing raged. 

“ I’m going to do even more until those feet are completely useless” Angelus vows. 

Both Sing and Yut Lung shiver. “ I’ll teach Sing all the wonderful things I learned in Tibet” 

“ How could I have thought you were here to help me?” Eiji says with disgust 

“Because Eiji if there was a first place for the biggest idiot you’d win the grand prize. I’d rather be back in Hell then continue to hang out with you” Angelus informs him. 

“ Why did you?” Eiji asked 

“ Because I wanted to taint, and corrupt you in every way,” the vampire says. “ I wanted you spread out on my sheets but you were so hung up on Ash, you friend-zoned me, me!”  
“ Clearly a bad choice on his part,” said Yut Lung sarcastically

“ You killed Ibe and Ash as a part of some sick game to hurt me” Eiji spat. 

“ You were going to be my comeback piece,” Angelus said. 

“ This pretentious fuck thinks he’s an artist,” said Sing with an eye roll. 

“ So what did finally light a red dot in your empty noggin?” Angelus taunted

“ Yut Lung I realized he wasn’t trying to kill me but you. He wouldn’t do that unless. I went to Max and we did some investigating of our own. Three people saw you the night of Ibe’s murder with red hands. They were just too scared. I contacted Sing and Yut Lung and the three of us made this plan” Eiji said. 

“ Enough talk” Yut Lung says with a nod 

Sing goes up the tree to retrieve something. 

“ You think the Watchers council can hold me?” Angelus laughs 

“ They won’t have a chance to try” Yut Lung pulls out a stake and Sing comes back with a Jar. “ You want to do the honors Eiji chan, he wronged you the most”  
Angelus doesn’t register until seconds before Eiji holds the stake over his heart “ This is for Ash and everyone you ever raped, tortured or killed” Yut Lung holds the jar under him and Eiji drives the stake deep... 

Angelus looks at the familiar fiery cubicle “ You know you guys could have redecorated since last I was here” the door opens and a familiar blond boy with green eyes walks through the door. 

“ Are you a demonic projection or the real thing?” Angelus asked 

Bastard!” a punch sails directly into his gut. 

“ Hi, Ash got the guys upstairs really give you a reprieve to torment me.?” Angelus asked curiously “ I’m flattered” 

“ This is my torment every sick thing I did for Dino I have to do for them. He’s a fan of my dam work!” Ash sounds beyond self-loathing 

“ Yep definitely in Hell! I work my undead ass off sticking it God and humanity in general only to get passed over for some seventeen-year-old hack!” Angelus complained, “ So what Whips, chains, crabs ?” 

“ Time to explain why you fucked up” Ash smirked. “ Drucilla never saw Eiji” 

“ Come on your telling me your damsel was the difference between me winning or dying him?” Angelus exclaimed incredulously 

“ Yut Lung was a mixed bag among the powers that be. Half the people upstairs wanted to put him on Hell’s legislator and be done with it especially after the Lee family slaughter. The other half debated he deserved a chance. In the end, it was love that saved him, Lang Lui his mom caught word and advocated on her little boy's behalf. She’s quite the pistole over on the other side and was smart enough to drum up enough favors for this day” Ash laughed. 

“ We got it wrong Angelus, Eiji wasn’t meant to be saved he was meant to guide and protect others.” 

Angelus processes this “ Those goodie two shoes used me!” he raged

“ Yut Lung and Eiji hated each other. Worse Sing was left torn between them. You were the nudge all three of them needed to become a united front. It was what the powers hoped for.” Ash grins “ There going to save so many people and its all because of you” 

Angelus feels utterly horrified. 

“ And it gets better you see Angelus just because you choose evil doesn’t mean good was done with you. You had more chances than any of us and you blew them!” Ash spits 

“ I have no soul,” Angelus said in a well duh voice. 

“ Neither did Darla or Spike heck Drucilla could've gotten redemption maybe if you hadn’t used her one last time. You robbed that girl of so much! Even with a soul, You were never serious about helping anyone; it was always about Buffy or the Shanshu prophecy or appeasing your own guilt. That’s why when you lost that guilt it was fucking party time” Ash hissed. 

“ Are you torturing me or yourself?” Angelus mocks 

“ I’m just getting to the good part,” the blond says sweetly “ See every act of evil you did brought out some good” 

“How?” Angelus demands 

“It’s funny you did so much good as a murderous psychopath because the face of your inhumanity brought out the compassion, kindness, strength of those who didn’t even know they had it” Ash finished. 

“ Oh god no please no more just no more!” Angelus’s mind is reeling all that work, all that planning. 

“ And guess what? we have an eternity to go over all of the ripples you created in the lives of others while souled and not. I’m talking about every sinner and saint and all of the good they did throughout their lives and how they influenced others. Welcome back to Hell you piece of shit. I’m the new management. I'm here to make sure your stay is as unpleasant as possible. So today lets start with all the nice laws that got passed because of you and Darla’s rampages!” Ash says in a cutesy voice. 

Angelus lets out a wail of anguished despair that echoes throughout all of hell.  
The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-shot is a bit of an I hate Angel rant. Especially because the showrunners rebooted him so that Angelus was a separate entity. That was not the case in earlier seasons. And I never liked the demon possessing the body of a human thing while the human soul moved on explanation. 
> 
> Why the heck does Angel feel responsible if he was watching from afar? Or trapped in the body. Angel always said he did those things not another being using his body.   
>  I think the watchers made up that bs so the slayers wouldn't ask questions. I think the watchers never understood vampires' nature and never wanted to. Spike, Drucilla, Darla, and Angel even when unsouled have the same good and bad personality traits they did when alive. 
> 
> That being said Angelus is interesting whether he's trying to redeem himself or falling back into utter depravity he is utterly compelling. Even if Whedon had the nerve to suggest this piece of the rapist, serial killing garbage was superior to all human men because even soulless he never hated his victims. 
> 
> Having Angelus obsessed with Eiji was a no-brainer the guy likes innocence. Angelus / Yut Lung was harder for me until I remembered Angelus actually did like Darla in his own twisted way. I get the impression Angelus likes the two extremes the virgin and the whore but he can't see either as whole people. Also, his massive ego demands subservience from the feminine even when he's trying to be the good guy. And given the Spike/Angelus hints, it wasn't too far fetched to go there.   
> I will never not feel for Drucilla and it pissed me off on Buffy how in never seemed to sink in for the good guys just how Angelus wronged her or others. Buffy literary throws jealous tantrums over their connection. Also, poor Giles having to put up with Buffy's whims she insisted on bringing and keeping the killer of the women he loved around. 
> 
> It actually really annoys me because in cannon Drucilla is the only one not offered any kind of redemption when she's the only one who never accepted the bite it was forced on her! The BF gang would comprehend the absolute evil of what was done to her. 
> 
> Ash coming in at the end was not planned but dang was it fun. Also, the idea that the powers that be kept throwing Eiji and Yut Lung into each other's path only to facepalm at how they were just not getting that they were supposed to be a team darn it!   
>  Ash is low key so proud of Eiji for kicking Angelus's ass and the good he's going to do and pissed off that Angelus even came to New york.


	5. A Family that Slays Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instead of LA pre-Sunnydale, Angel decides to brood in the sewers of New York due to Mafia interference he ends up coming across two abused kids who desperately need salvation.

“ You're not taking him” Angel is trying not to vamp out but it has been a long night. One that reminds him Demons aren’t the only evil that exists in the world. He was not so happily living in the sewers when some Mafia goons tried to nab him for some science experiment. After weeks of pain, the vampire had broken free. He had every intention of just scaring Dino Goldzine and the Lees. 

Then he walked in on a sight so revolting that he completely forgot about his vow to never harm another human. By the time he came to his senses the room was drenched in blood. While a ten-year-old sat frozen in stunned silence. Then a blond twelve-year-old rushed in and shot the vampire a few times.  
It took the realization that Angel was not going to die no matter how many times the kid shot him for the kid to listen to him. By that time the ten-year-old started having a mental breakdown and screaming in Cantonese. 

Both kids were currently in a car that he had stolen. 

“ I don’t want that little whore back, you think I can afford the medical bills for what he’s carrying” the man before him demands. 

“ Mr. Callenreese is there anywhere else I can take Ash” Angel starts only to get a door slammed in his face.

He goes back to the car “ I’m really really trying not to murder anyone else tonight” he complains. 

“ I told you he wasn’t going to take me back asshole” Ash folds his arms. 

“ What about you any family in this city?” Angel asks the ten-year-old hopefully. 

“ You killed them all tonight,” says the blond. 

“ How do you know?” Angel asked 

“ He told me while you were talking to that bastard,” Ash says. 

“ You speak Cantonese?” Angel asked 

“ I know twenty different languages. At least my little league coach never gave me homework after he fucked me but yeah you pervert I’m living the dream” Ash said sarcastically.  
The ten-year-old giggled in response. 

“ So you do speak English, how about telling me what to do with you?” Angel said a bit snappishly 

The ten-year-old remains silent.  
“ Come on kid give me something, your brother has family right?” Angel coaxed

“ Great plan asshole” Ash taunts. 

“ You should really watch your language” Angel lectures. 

“ You trying to get him killed, bastard kids get their throats cut or pillows to the face” Ash lectured him. 

“It's an inheritance thing isn’t it” Angel groaned. “ So any living relatives you have will kill you” 

“ You can drop me off back at Times Square, I’ll meet up with my boys. What do you say Princess want to come with?” Ash’s tone is slightly flirtatious 

Angel is sorely tempted but the soul tells him its a bad idea. The Sun will be up in a few hours he needs to find a place to lay low then he’ll figure this out. 

“ Room for three,” Angel says tiredly as they stand at the front desk of a cheap motel.  
“ That’ll be” dam he doesn’t have money. 

Then Ash pulls out a handful of twenties.  
“ We’d like your finest room,” said the ten-year-old in a soft-spoken yet commanding voice…

“ So now that your talking mind telling me your name?” Angel asked as he unlocks the door of their room. 

The boy looks at Ash hesitantly who nods “ Yut Lung” the door opens to reveal an utter crap hole. “ This is their finest?” Yut Lung gapes 

“ Hey I’ve slept in worse places,” Ash says throwing himself on the bed. 

“ It smells” Yut Lung comments. 

“ Yeah, but it doesn’t smell like your brothers” the blond quips jumping on the bed. 

“ If you break that your footing the bill” Angel informs him. 

“ I’m fitting the bill anyway asshole” Ash retorts.

“ Why are you bouncing like that?” the ten-year-old frowns. 

“ Because it's fun,” Ash said. 

“ Fun?” Yut Lung sounds confused. Ash pulls him up on the bed and soon the younger boy is also jumping and laughing and despite his bad day Angel can't help but crack a smile.  
Soon both kids tire themselves out. 

“ So you're a vampire right?” Ash asks him 

Yut Lung plants himself behind the blond. 

“ It doesn’t seem to bother you” Angel remarks.

“ If you were going to eat us you’d of done so already” Ash shrugs. 

“ I need to decide what to do with you,” Angel says aloud. 

“ Hey, i’m paying so you can't demand my ass or princesses,” Ash says venomously. 

“ I keep forgetting you guys are child prostitutes” the vampire sighs. 

“ Lucky you” Yut Lung quips.

“ I mean how do I get you somewhere safe?” Angel demands 

“ Well Mr. Angel there’s no safer place than with you,” Ash says casually. 

“ I don’t know anything about taking care of kids” Angel protests. 

“ You don’t have to take care of me, I can take care of myself” Ash argues. “ I’ll take care of Yut Lung here too” 

“ Then why are you insisting on me?” Angel asked 

“ We need a bodyguard. A vampire is perfect,” the ten-year-old says. 

“ Also you can do that adult stuff kids like sign checks and make deposits” Ash adds. 

Despite the millions more no’s that pass Angel’s lips he’s find's himself weakening at the sight of Yut Lung snuggled innocently in the hotel bed. 

“ Come on Angel if not for me do it for the princess” Ash coaxes. 

“ You barely know him why are so concerned?” Angel asks 

“ He’s like me, and he’s all alone,” Ash says quietly. “ Please let us stay we know how not to take up space” 

“ Back there in the car, you were hoping I wasn’t going to drop you off” Angel realizes. 

“ I would have done my best but I would have constantly had to fight off traffickers. And kept Yut Lung from being lured away by pimps” Ash says matter of factly. 

“ I can't be a part of human society or around people tonight proved that” Angel argued. 

“ Because you killed those pieces of shit you did the world a favor,” the blond says. 

“ I’ll find you an adoption agency” Angel promises. 

“ Just admit you don’t want me,” the blond says tightly then he gets into the bed and curls up against Yut Lung. 

The next night Angel wakes up to a man who’s unconscious in the hotel room.  
“ Morning or is it a night we brought you breakfast,” Ash says cheerfully  
Yut Lung pulls what looks like a small needle out of the man’s arm. 

“ Are you telling me you lured a guy here, just so I could eat him?” the vampire demands 

Yut Lung looks scared “ I’m sorry, I’ll do better to serve you” 

and Ash has a confused expression on his face like he’s trying to figure out why Angel is upset. Then it hits the vampire he absolutely cannot drop these two at an adoption agency.  
“ Ok you can stay but we need to cover some rules”...

Three years later 

“ Yut Lung you really messed up” Angel lectured the thirteen-year-old. 

“ I’m sorry, I know it was wrong but Ash really wanted those sneakers,” the boy says quietly. 

“ Ash what do you have to say for yourself?” Angel demanded sternly 

“ Sure go after me, because he’s practically a girl!” Ash huffed

“ I’m not a girl!” Yut Lung shouted at him 

“ You enjoy that stupid ballet show” Ash taunts. 

“ Hey Giselle is a classic!” Angel protested 

“ Why don’t you cut your hair, you know how hard it is to impress the guys when your brother looks like Anna Wong? Ash shouted in his face  
Yut Lung ran off to his room looking on the verge of tears. 

“ Ash!” Angel growls 

“It's not my fault he’s sensitive” but the fifteen-year-old looks a bit guilty. 

“ Can't you behave for one day!” Angel shouts sure he’s not entirely comfortable with how feminine Yut Lung is but at least he’s well behaved. Ash is brash, cocky, and utterly reckless, a complete hellraiser.  
Survival, practicality, respect those are the things that drove Ash. If Angel didn’t see how soft he was with Yut Lung he’d think the boy was utterly morally bankrupt. 

Then the doorbell rings “ Hi I’m Whistler the powers that Be Sent Me”...

“ Tell me again why we had to move?” Yut Lung pouts as Angel brings boxes into their new apartment. 

“ Because Angel has a hard-on for some blond cheerleader” Ash informs him. 

“I’m here to aid the slayer in her fight against the darkness” Angel protests “It's my chance for redemption…..” 

“ From your mysterious dark past, you allude to but never talk about,” Yut Lung says with annoyance. 

“ She’s a year older than me Angel!” Ash snaps 

“It's not the same thing as you and Dino” Angel argues. 

“ Yeah you keep yourself in check or I’m stakeing you” Ash threatens.

“ Ok you remember the Sunnydale rules right?” Angel quizzes them.

“ Home by four, lock all the doors and windows, don’t invite anyone in unless you approve them, the weapons stash is in your bedroom in case of emergencies” Ash recited. “ Yut Lung isn’t allowed out by himself” 

“ What!” the thirteen-year-old protested 

“ Your not good in a fight” Angel reminds him. 

“ I can sneak up on any target,” Yut Lung says sounding offended. 

“ But in a physical confrontation, you’d be demon chow” Ash cuts in. 

“ And anything could sneak up on you, I barely have to try” Yut Lung argues. 

“ Ash is right Yue” 

“ but what if I need an ingredient for the tasty meal I'm preparing for the real men of the house?” Yut Lung asks sardonically. 

“ Look an exception!” Ash says nervously 

Yut Lung glares at them both and continues to his room boxes in hand muttering in Cantonese about stupid white men. 

“ Why did you?” Angel asked 

“ Did you see that look in his eye? You drink blood so you don’t have to worry about him burning every one of your meals!” Ash exclaimed 

“ Yue wouldn’t” Angel argued. 

“ You don’t know half the shit he’s done,” Ash informs Angel” ...

In hindsight, Angel should have listened to Ash he realizes as he sees the demon silently dying behind him poison-tipped dagger buried in its gut as Yut Lung innocently does up his hair in an ally behind the bronze.

“ Oh Angel, how nice of you to show” he smiles angelically... 

“ You can't use yourself as demon bait it's too dangerous!” Angel lectures

“ You don't care when Ash does it!” Yut Lung argues 

“ You got lucky what if he shot spikes from his tail? Or paralyzed you with a touch” Angel “ Being dead would be lucky, some of them can hurt your soul!” the vampire raged 

“It's not my fault i’,m weaker than you” Yut Lung whispered then silently exited the room. 

“ He wants your respect,” Ash explained. 

“ He has it,” Angel said. 

“ No he has your love, it's not the same thing,” the blond says. 

“ He’s just so much more delicate than you are” Angel confesses 

“ You can't coddle him ” Ash points out. 

“ I’ve got to go meet the slayer,” Angel says checking his watch.

“ You mean follow her around pop out and hope she doesn’t kick your ancient ass” the blond corrected. 

“ You ‘ve made your disdain for my intentions clear,” Angel says dryly. 

“ This Powers that Be stuff it's shady, you don’t know who they are or what they want,” Ash argues. As you yourself pointed out old man we’re in demon territory now” he stressed. “ You didn’t bring us here to protect us, we’re here to help you protect her” the blond argues. 

Angel realizes with some shame he’s not entirely wrong he is risking his adopted family for Buffy. 

“ Here” Ash hands him a map “ I took inventory of the entire Sunnydale sewer system” 

“ You did all this,” Angel says. 

“ Yue came up with the idea,” the blond says pointedly…

Angel settles into his route with Buffy as her protector and he thinks with an almost smile boyfriend. The two are having a make-out session in the graveyard.  
“ Oh Angel Boreanaz what will Miss Boreanaz think!” gasps the voice of Yut Lung. 

“ Wait, you're married!” Buffy exclaims 

“ No but I do have a son who thinks he’s hysterical” Angel glares at Yut Lung. 

“ So you're the Slayer,” The thirteen-year-old says with disdain. “ I guess people will fuss over anyone no matter how insignificant” 

“ Excuse me!” Buffy burst out 

“You're supposed to be at home it's after dark” Angel reminds him. 

“ No Dad it's fine he’s with me” Ash ran into view. “ I’ll take him home” he looked at Buffy “ I must admit she’s pretty hot”

“Traitor!” Yut Lung accused Ash before he drags him off, still shouting... 

“ Sorry about that” Angel said 

“ No it's fine so they're adopted that’s great,” Buffy said 

“ Not officially I found them in a pretty bad situation. They latched onto me like puppies” Angel admitted. 

“ Pretty big lost puppies” Buffy commented. 

“ So do still want to see me?” Angel asked 

“ Of course its just a lot to take in,” Buffy said…

“ Angel, Yue get the kit!” Ash orders. 

“ Already on it” Yut Lung shoves Buffy away from Angel and starts putting salve on his wounds. The thirteen-year-old wraps his arm tightly in gauze.  
“ What happened?” he asked softly. 

“ We got attacked by the Three” Angel explained. “ Ancient vampire order” 

“ Dam it Angel you need to tell us about this stuff!” Ash scolds him 

“ You never used to get hurt until her, did you?” Yut Lung points out tightly 

“ Don’t blame Buffy for this” Angel warns. 

“ No it's that Master guy, we should find his nest and set it on fire,” Ash says thoughtfully. 

“ He’s trapped in order to do that we’d have to free him people could be hurt” Yut Lung reminds him. 

“ Not trapped enough, if he can still make plans,” Ash observes. 

The two boys argue about what to do and Angel takes Buffy upstairs. 

“ I don’t get the impression they’ll be rolling out the red carpet for me any time soon” Buffy quips. 

“ Yut Lung doesn’t like sharing me or Ash” Angel explained. “ He’s gotten better but he never does well with Ash dating” 

“ Sounds like a bit of a brat” Buffy huffed. 

“ He’s just scared people haven’t cared about him in the past” Angel defends. 

“ Your a good dad” Buffy kisses him and Angel gets so lost in the sensation of her he loses complete control. 

Buffy starts screaming and attacks Angel takes a fist in the gut. Ash and Yut run up the stairs. Ash hurls himself at Buffy and slams her into the wall.  
“ Ash no!” Angel cries before the Slayer throws Ash off his feet with a leg sweep. Buffy comes at them and “ Forgive me” Yut Lung pushes Angel out the window. The vampire see’s the glint of either a needle or knife blade before he’s hurled below…

Angel limps into the house only to see an angry Ash “ You didn’t tell her you were a vampire!” the blond yelled 

“ I was waiting for the right time, where’s Yue?” Angel asked 

“ The Slayer took him, she thinks we’re vampires who brainwashed him,” Ash said. “ We’re getting him back, I don’t give a damn about your obsession. If the slayer gets in the way I’m taking her out” 

The two of them arrive at the watcher's house as Buffy wouldn’t take Yut Lung to her own house due to having to explain things to her mom.  
Ash picks the lock on the door and easily opens the door only to get a crossbow in the face by a middle-aged man in tweed.  
“ Tell me what the bloody hell you're doing” Ash swipes the bow out of his hand and gives the Watcher a roundhouse kick. Angel can see Yut Lung is tied to a chair, Ash cuts him loose.  
“ Your not a vampire at all” the Watcher, Giles was its comments. 

“ I tried to tell you, Angel’s not your enemy,” Yut Lung said standing up. 

“ Vampires are soulless abominations, parasitic demons infecting a human host” Giles proclaims. 

“ Any science to back that up, actual research, data anything?” Ash inquires

“ Well no but…..” Giles is cut off 

“ Besides Angel has a soul,” Yut Lung said “ He won’t explain how he got it” the younger boy adds. 

“ He feed on a gypsy girl about your age,” said a voice Angel turned to see Darla lurking in the front yard.

“ Who the hell is this skank?” Ash asked 

“ Your a rude little brat,” she says angrily “ Honestly Angel you have gone softback in the day you would have taught him some respect” 

“ This is Darla she made me,” Angel said miserably. 

“ You must be Ash and Yut Lung” Darla smirked. “ Angel was once Angelus” 

“ The scourge of Europe of course” Giles realizes. “ The watcher’s Council has a file on you dedicated to your acts of depravity” 

“It's not true tell me it's not true,” said Yut Lung softly. 

“ So that night if you didn’t have a soul” Ash states. 

“ Yes I would have eaten you,” Angel says 

“ Don’t lie to them my Darling boy, killing the children of a trafficking ring wouldn’t have brought him any joy. he would have stalked you, killing anyone unfortunate enough to open their homes to you both. Watching you grow and studying how to torment you. He’d go away and come back over and over. Then when you had nothing left to give he’d kill you” Darla’s eyes gleam. “ At least one of you would be perfect prey” her gaze is directed at the younger boy. 

Yut Lung cannot meet his eyes Angel recognizes that look he’s shutting down. 

“What do you want or are you just here to play mind games?” Ash inquires taking charge. 

Angel privately admits to himself he feels resentment toward him for these moments. 

“ You were hoping to antagonize one of us out of the house, a pathetic ploy really,” the blond boy says. 

“ You're a smart one,” Darla observes. 

“ You have three minutes to leave or I’ll put a crossbow through your heart,” Ash says coldly.  
Darla nods then she runs off. 

“ Yue come on Yue” Ash urges. 

“ I’m not going back with him, I can't,” the younger boy said softly 

“ We both did bad things as well” Ash reminded him. 

“ I used to picture a box in my mind that I put my feelings into. How could you enjoy inflicting cruelty?” Yut Lung sounds devastated 

Angel was afraid this would happen under the icy pragmatism and snide remarks Yut Lung's an idealist. Maybe Angel had been selfish taking up space in that sensitive heart of his.  
“ Stay here then!” Ash snaps he turns to Giles “ If anything happens to him I’m holding you responsible” 

“ You would go with that monster?” Giles gapes at him 

“ The way I see it we have a bigger monster to deal with” Ash informs him…

“ We have to talk to Buffy” Angel insisted 

“ She’s the Slayer she’ll stake you first and ask questions later” Ash argued. 

“ I’m going to her you can come or stay out of my way!” Angel argues 

“ Dam you bastard” Ash spits “ I’m not happy with you but we have shit to fix” the blond states. 

The two of them arrive at the Summer’s residence just as Darla who’s there throws Buffy’s mom onto Angel just as the girl in question walks in. 

Ash pulls out a gun and points it at her “ Sit your ass down now!” the blond orders. 

“ Is that a gun?” Buffy asks wide-eyed  
“ i didn’t raise him to point guns at nice girls I swear ” Angel complained. 

“ Sit down bitch or I swear I’ll pull the trigger!” Ash repeats

Buffy slowly sits down “ typical one minute your hot the next your that bitch they can't wait to get away from” 

“ Before you weren’t a threat to us” Ash responds. 

“ So are you a vamp or just in a gang?” Buffy asks 

Angel and Ash look at each other. 

“ Are you kidding me you're actually in a gang” the slayer comments?

“ Used to be” Ash admits. 

“ So what is Yut Lung a former arms dealer?” Buffy quips 

“ You’re not ready for that conversation” Angel states. 

“ Definitely not” Ash agreed. The two of them explain what happened 

“ And I’m supposed to just take your word for it” Buffy demands

“ He’s had plenty of chances to kill you” Ash points out “ Honestly what kind of Slayer are you? Were his abs really so fascinating you didn’t notice his lack of body temperature? The fact you only saw him at night and his lack of scent?” 

“ Ok you're right I was a little too distracted” Buffy admitted sheepishly. 

“ We didn’t drag our asses all the way to California for you to die. So pay attention!” Ash lectures. “ Now, I’m going to take a look at your mother. You two go talk and work things out ok?”...

“ So you were trained at ten years old to be the ultimate assassin and head of the mafia organization?” Buffy asks Ash “ And I thought getting my calling at fifteen was bad” 

“ They forced it on me,” Ash says tightly. 

“ That’s how I feel having superpowers is major suckage” Buffy agreed. 

“ You know if you really want to get tougher I wouldn’t mind sparring with you” Ash offers. 

“ You sure I won’t break you?” Buffy asked 

“ I don’t take damage like regular people,” Ash says. 

“ That sounds great” Buffy agrees.

“ Warning though I’m going to kick your ass” Ash smirks 

“ Oh, it is on! River Phoenix!” Buffy sassed... 

“ Hello, bitch!” Ash smirks at Darla 

“ You really need to learn the art of the quip” Buffy informs him. 

“ What’s the point of wasting an insult on dust in the wind?” Ash smiles savagely 

“ Two against one huh? Lucky for me I brought backup” Darla smirks as a bunch of vampire minions crawl out from behind her. 

Buffy gets into a physical fight with Darla while Angel and Ash back her with the minions. 

Soon though Darla has Buffy pinned to the ground. “ I was hoping my darling boy would kill you the taste of your fresh virgin blood bringing him back to me. However, at least i have the honor of killing you my…..” Angel shoves a stake through her back. The blond vampiress looks at him with shocked hurt before she fades to dust.

“ I know you were forced into it an all but your a good fighter” Buffy informs Ash. 

“You are not bad yourself Slayer” Ash grins. 

“ Just call me Buffy” She responds. 

“ I can't its an utterly stupid name” Ash smirks. 

“ Oh like Ash is any better” Buffy grumbles 

“It's short for Aslan,” the boy said. 

“ That’s even worse” the girl teases him. 

Watching them laugh and joke Angel felt a coil of jealousy within him…

“ So do you now think you have unspoken permission to tag along?” Angel grumbles 

“ Until I'm sure that disfigured baboon isn’t going to try anything, think of me as third-wheeling it,” Ash informs them. 

“ Maybe he finally got a clue after we took out Darla” Buffy said hopefully 

“ His type never does, he just thinks if I send more goons I’ll get taken care of” Ash sighs. 

“ Ash Lynx’s guide to the mind of the Psychopathic you should write a book. Particularly one that will not free you for date night” Angel stresses. 

“ What’s the matter, old man afraid I might steal her away with my streetwise charm?” Ash teases

“ Sorry River Phoenix I’m all about the tall dark and handsome” Buffy grins kissing Angel. 

“ That’s ok I got other options Xander’s pretty cute,” said Ash obnoxiously 

“ I will disown you” Angel threatens. 

“ Hypocritical old man considering the stories you told me about a bleached blond siree of yours” Ash laughs. 

“ You can like boys just not that boy” the vampire protests.

“ So you talked to Yut Lung” he says uncomfortably to Buffy. 

“ He just needs some time,” Buffy reassures him. “ He wants to come home but he’s working through some things”...

Angel and Ash are coming home from the grocery store when they hear voices. 

“ Did you see how I wasted that demon!” Xander’s echoes excitedly through the air 

“ I think the demon scored more points considering it used you as a battering ram” Yut Lung’s voice teasingly floats 

“ That was just my master strategy” Xander jokes 

“ I thought your game plan was duck and cover” Willows voice quips. 

“ I can have two plans” Xander protests “ Like Batman” 

Angel can't hear the rest of the conversation as he marches up to them 

“ You went patrolling!” the vampire exclaimed 

“ He may not be the strongest but what he lacks in size he makes up for in skill” Xander quoted. “ And boy is it some skill!” 

“ You stay out of this Harris!” Angel roars 

“ Leave Xander alone, I wanted to patrol” The way Yut Lung moves in front of him. 

“ You're crushing on him? I thought my precious little boy would have better taste than Hawaiian shirts” Angel complains. 

“ Hey! right here Deadboy” Harris protests.

“ Was I just a way to ease your guilt?” Yut Lung asked softly “ For all the other little boys you murdered. How could someone who did so much good for me and Ash be a monster? If you needed blood to survive I would have understood but to be so cruel because it amused you.” he paused. “ You saved me from becoming like them. You gave me popcorn and ball games, hugs, and band-aids. I lied to you too. You wanted an innocent you could keep safe and I played the part for you until we both fooled ourselves.” then he starts to walk away

“ Yue don’t you're going to get hurt! The demons will tear you apart Yue!” Angel shouts 

Yut Lung pauses and looks at him with sad eyes “ They already did you couldn’t give it all back Angel” Then he walks off. 

“ You!” Angel hissed 

“ Don’t look at me Deadboy you're the one who thought you could slap a band-aid on a broken leg!” Xander snapped " Bad childhoods don't just vanish because you want them to. He was scared you'd throw him out if you saw the cracks so he wore a shiny red coat of paint for your convenience" he took off after Yut Lung…

“ You should've warned me!” Angel growls at Ash shoving him against the wall. 

“ You only saw him as the innocent you saved! I let him keep tricking you so we could both stay. You didn’t even care when that demon broke my arm! Yue patched me up” 

“ And that’s your problem Ash, you're always tossing responsibility on Yut Lung to take care of you, It's childish” 

“ I’m sorry, my prefrontal cortex is still developing!” Ash sassed. 

“ Is that supposed to explain your lack of human compassion? You have a soul use it!” Angel said cooly. 

“ Fuck you, you self righteous bastard!” Ash shoots back he starts for the door. 

“ Where are you going?” Angel demands 

“ To go hang out with Buffy Summers!” the boy retorts. 

Angel feels the familiar feeling of jealousy boil under his skin mixed with the bitter resentment that he may have just failed at being a parent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not particularly satisfied with this one. It feels unfinished but I just don't know how to finish it. I may do a part two but I kinda just want to move on to other one-shots that I know how to end.   
> I hope you guys understand.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know if anyone will even read these but i really want to do it for fun. So yes i'm doing this. 
> 
> I love Buffy and Willow but they really aren't the type to know what to do in this situation. Giles with his dark past and Xander with his abusive family would of been more understanding have an easier time getting though to him.


End file.
